


Despero et Amo

by dumdumb (volopecunia)



Category: Cambridge Latin Course
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volopecunia/pseuds/dumdumb
Summary: postquam Quintus's familia mortuus in unit 1, nos distracted with new et irrelevant characters like Salvius et eum familia. until multi chapters in that is. tandem nos saluto with news that Quintus et unus servus survived - Clemens!!! nos dicimus that they had been traveling alone diu - et nos sciomus what that means ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Quintus/Caecalius, Quintus/Clemens, Quintus/Salvius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. sine sano

Some dicit that amo is fated. That tu es ducis to tuus soulmate. Mayhaps it was fate that caused these duo iuvenis to fall in amo, or maybe something else... qui can dicit? 

It all started years ago, when Clemens was first emit as a servus. Clemens laborat in the hortus, so they didn't vidiet much of each other. quamquam erant prope in age, they non erant prope in heart. Until one fated day that is. Grumio et Clemens were ambulare when subito a canis impetus them! Quintus servat them, et from that dies on, Clemens amat Quintus. Fast forward a while later, and est August 24, 79AD. A peaceful dies.. OR IS IT??! Quintus fuera out of town during the eruption of Mt. Vesuevius. He fled from Pompeii ad urbem Naples after learning about the mortuus of his familia. He thought Clemens was motuus too, and was really sad (/T_T)/.  
interea, Clemens sunt at Caecalius's death and got his anulus. He didnt really care though cuz he thot Quintus was also dead and he was really sad (' _ \\).  
postquam Clemens pervenio in Naples, he sensed his true loves presence and festinavit to his location.   
"Quintus!" He clamorat  
"Clemens? How did tu find mihi?" inquit Quintus, lacrimat with happiness.  
"I just did." Clemens dixit.  
"Ohahoo! Oh thats hot. Thats hot." iquit Quintus "Sed ego non habeo pecuniam."  
"Oh ya i also have your mortuus pater anulus." Clemens reached ad his arm and pulled out the anulus.   
"Here."  
"Gratia. It's almost noctem. Let's go inside the villa."

♧~♡▪♡♡♡▪♡♡♡▪♡♡♡▪♡♡♡▪♡~♧

Quintus festinat, falling sexum at every turn. He vidiet his mater, pater, et bodies everywhere.   
"NOOO!!"

He exsurgit in a cold sweat, scindo in his oculum. He respirare heavily, trying to catch his breathe.  
"tu bene?" Clemens quaerit.  
"Not really." Quintus respondit.  
Quintus et Clemens itererat sense the day Clemens found him postquam the interitus of Pompeii. vendererant multis of Caecalius's properties so that they could habet pecuniam. Currently, they are mansiones in a villa in Naples.  
"Wow. Nos are rich." Clemens dixit.  
"Yeah. Let's faciamus amare." Quintus respondit.  
"K." Clemens respondit.  
itaque agit.  
Clemens afert his tunic, ostendit his magnus bacillum. He then lined it up apud Quintus' asinus, et immistit his bacillum.  
"UHH AHHH OHH." Quintus clamaret.  
laborat diem, et noctem, until Clemens emit.  
"UHHHH" Clemens dixit.  
"Ah~ i.. i can sentio tu intra mihi.. AhHuag" Quintus moaned.  
" pant pant " Clemens dixit. He pulls his bacillum ex Quintus.   
"Clemens?" Quintus inquit.  
"quis is it?" Clemens inquit.  
"I think it's time I made you a liberalis." Quintus respondit.  
"v-vere?!" Clemens inquit.  
"ita vero. Nos must go on our seperate vias." Quintus dixit. He lacrimavit internally, sed he knew that this had to be done. "I'll help tu find a job, sed postquam that, nos cant vidiemus eachother again."  
".. fine." Clemens inquit. Quintus could vidiet a scindo in his oculum.  
"doleo.." Quintus respodit. 

¤○●○●○●○●○●♡●♡●○●○●○●○●○●○¤

  
pauci moments later, Clemens est liberalis!   
"hui!" Clemens clamaret. "Arigatou Quintus-ssi."  
"De nada." Quintus respondit. "Now nos need to find tu a job. What do tu vis to be?"  
"A tabernarii!" respondit Clemens.  
"vere?" inquit Quintus. "Ok then, I'll emere tu unus taberna."  
"Yay." Clemens dixit. et so Quintus's quare for a taberna for Clemens begins.

\- ch.1 end -

  
♡AN: Thanks 4 reading sickos. Have fun learning a dead language. gahahahaha haaa


	2. he was an egyptian boi, I said it's tradition boi, I'm your new master now

Fnrnnfjr

diu passed and now Clemens owned the tabernarii of his dreams.

"sum bene." Clemens dixit to himself as he gazed trans the via, from his balcony above it.   
The passerbys emerunt him male glances; parents covering their liberis oculi, et poetae scriberos magnum pictores of his un-deus state.   
Subito, he audivit a knock on the ianuam.

"S-salve?" He inquit. He tentavily trotted down-stairs to open the ianuam and face the perpatrator.

"Holy Jupiter! Placere a tunic on!" Quintus inquit. "Crazy bastard.. fuckin hell."   
He sighed, rubbing his sandals on the 'welcome' mat before he intravit the atrium. The servum puer he had chained by the neck, stabavit awkwardly prope the ianuam.

"What did tu come ibi for?" Clemens inquit.

"non cognoscero. eram festanavit ad forum, ubi multi Aegyptum pugnabant in via. " Quintos respondit. As he spoke, the duo iuvenes subtly made their way to the cubiculum.

"Cur tu return ad domum!?" Clemens clamavit.

"Because, ego amo tu!!" Quintus magnum clamavit!

"Eheu!" inquit Clemens

"Eheu..😻😫😳." Quintus respondit.

"😖😏"

"Hey, let'sー"

Their conversation was necared quickly, when they subito audiaverunt a magnum voces coming from the front of the taberna.

"What theー" Clemens began.

"Get down!" Quintus clamavit, tackling Clemens to the ground, as a storm of bullets raged over their caputs.

"!! ( > _>)---》" Quintus inquit, as he ducked and rolled behind a mensa, dragging Clemens and the servus puer after him.   
Subito, quinque Aegyptus fur leaped sine the windows, PK-47's in manus. The custodies poked around the room, almost gave up et ambulare ad domum, ubi subito the Aegyptuus servus puer let out a polite cough.

" *cough cough* Excuse me,🤧😷" inquit the young puer, qui had been suffering from luchemia and tuberculosis for pauci dies now, and had been holding back said cough sense he arrived off the slave boat. ie. 6 minutes ago.

"Ah, you stupid piece of shit." Quintus respondit, slapping the puer. "Fuck, now we're really gonna be mortuusー" his emotional abusing was cut short by a shadowy voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't nos favorite iuvenis, Quintus."

\- ch.2 end -

  
☆ Cookie ☆

"un, deux," the sound of a heavied arm being raised.

"trois." the sound of said arm barrelling downwards, and making contact.  
The faint smell of iron, sweat, and sea-water filled his nostrils. The feeling of sticky, hot, liquid pooling at his fingertips. The knowledge that his last days of happiness and freedom had come to pass.  
Such was the punishment of those who dared to oppose the "Self-Proclaimed Quick Rabbits" from France. Although you could easily mistake them for a prideful track team, the "Self-Proclaimed Quick Rabbits (from France)", or SPQR for short, is a dangerous gang made up of time travellers from France, claiming to have had destroyed the world and needed a new time-line to live on while things settle down with other countries. Meanwhile, they have been terrorizing the people of northern-southwest Pompeii, turning innocent, beautiful horto into weed factories, making volcanoes explode, but most importantely getting pecunia. 

☆ Cookie - end ☆

♡AN: I returned my textbook the other day (like a month ago) so um the details get a little fuzzy. I'm pretty sure Quintus fought an alligator though...  
Also I'm legit so sad that Barbillus est mortuus. But that ending tho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . I still stand by that non-Quintus-x-Clemens-shippers don't have rights, but I'm thinking Quintus/Barbillus is pretty solid as well. Hmmm.....   
I like the notion that Quintus is a mega thot who sleeps around with older men, but he also has his only true love in Clemens, so I don't see Quintus/Barbillus becoming a really emotionally fueled relationship, or maybe like, completely onesided. Hear this: Barbillus is completely in amo with Quintus after the death of his wife and son, and depends on Quintus for emotional support, giving him everything because he thinks Quintus feels the same, BUT in reality Quintus just wants his dick/money/both!  
Sorry, if you're thinking of taking this idea, I've either already copyrighted it, or someone on ao3 already did it.  
\----   
Anyway, I don't get it. Legit that "Caecalius Houshold" or whatever the fuck story got like, thousands of reads, and uh, whomst the fuck? How, why? I've said it once, and I'll say it again: Latin KidsTM are fucking mentally ill.  
That is all.

**—-——————**  
Why spend your time being productive, when you can-

**R E A D L A T I N F A N F I C S**   
**————————**


	3. AOM drafts are weird

"tu don't mess cum amo, tu messs cum the truth, sed my cor don't understand it. My cor don't understand why I gott'chu on meum caput abifjeidkcjriieosjdnd why i gott'chu on meum caput aosbjdkcd jfjcnfzskjabdid"   
was all Quintus had going through his caput as he sedevit uncomfortably on the hard cell floor.  
Elly Golding erat Quintus's regina. He worshipped her like a felis worships a bene nap. He lived et mors for her, et nihil was going to distract him from that fact. 

Nihil.

Not even in his current situation, in which he's been bound by the wrists et ankles, gagged, blind-folded, et emit into a cheap prison cell.

Nihil.

Not even in his current condition, in which he's bleeding slightly from his forehead, has a nasty bruise forming on his crus, et is kinda hungry. 

Nihil.

Not even the multiple times the mysterious kidnapper came in to interrogate him on the whereabouts of Grumio, et if he'd ever heard any rumors of a cursed anulus floating around.

Nihil.

Not even at the end of the dies, ubi the mysterious kidnapper decrevit to let them eo, warning that they would be spectavit carefully, et at any mention of qui happened, would be necared.

Clemens seemed to be absorbing it all up. Quintus went along with it.

At the end of the day, Quintus et Clemens headed back to Clemens' taberna, saluterunt by the sight of the mortuus Aegyptius puer, lying in the hallway. The puer had multiple gun-shot wounds in his back, et an arrow sticking out of his thigh.

"He must've perivit while you utised him as a human shield." Clemens inquit.

"Yeah... must've.." Quintus respondit. 

Pauci moments passed.

"You were pretty cool back there, resisting against that kidnapper et omnes." Clemens interrupted.

"Really."

"Vero, I mean besides the fact nos still got caught.. Erat a bene try! I was just kinda statabam there, so I think-"

"Gratias." Quintus inquit. He had to get back to Barbillus' before sundown.

"You're going?" Clemens clamavit. 

"Vero. I'm going to manere at Barbillus's tonight."

"Oh. You're cheating on me?"

"Ego do it nam pecunia. Nothin' personal pleb." Cum ille, Quintus ambulavit away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 5:00am some mane postquam, Quintus was rudely awaken by an ancilla gently shaking him, asking if he would please come downstairs to edere breakfast prius he et Barbillus set out on their venatio.

Ugh, venatio-ing. Barbillus had ostendivit him such an optime tempus last nox, that he had completely desuevit. Just thinking about quid happened made him calidus all over! He utit Clemens, sed eum didn't have that sexy pot-bellied dad bod like Barbillus had. Clemens also couldn't satisfy like Barbillus's shriveled baccilum could. How could Clemens expect Quintus to get durus for something so young et frisk? Boomer was his kink. Maybe that's why he fuc- UM Faciared amo with his father.

"rip Caecalius :(."

Thinking about the incestuous nox they had spent pariter before his mors sent a wave of sadness over him. Not only was Caecalius his pater, sed quoque the optime bacculum that ever intravit him! 

Can he ever get over him?

QUi cAn DiXIt?

He sedevit up sleepily, letting his oculi adjust as he gazed around his cubiculum.  
At primus they started cum quid was before him, a small chest cum his belongings. 

Then they wandered a bit, picking up lux from the parvus mensa towards the back, ornaments decorating its top. 

Then they wandered a bit more, glossing super the ornately painted walls et tandem resting on a austerus sella leaning against a clothed fenestra. 

The sol hadn't risen yet. 

Letting out a yawn, he lazily stuck unus crus ex the protection of his holosericus lodix, letting it take the full blast of cold, early air. He shuddered, et pulled back into his nest of warmth.

Pauci moments passed et he finally mustered up enough willpower to spring out of bed. 

He was quick. 

Too quick.

He got light caputed, and sedevit back down.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dominus, dominus!!" The astrologist clamavit. "You can't go on that hunt! There's a ram! A ram!!"

"A ram?! Ubi!?" Barbillus anxiously circumspectavit.

"No, non est in villa! Caelus, Caelus!"

"Tu mean the constellation?"

"Vero! Cum the ram overhead, only male res will veni!!"

"By Jupiter! tu es rectus! Sed, non possum cancel it now, nolo spectare like a wimp pro Quintus."

"Oh, supere your kink. This is vita or mors."

"ehh... EHHH... I'll eo on that venatio anyway."

"Quis?"

"Est worth the risk."

"DOMINUSSS!!! NOOOO!!!"

"Decrevi. Quintus, nos eo."

Et cum ille , Quintus et Barbillus set out on a life changing venatio.

\- ch.3 end -

☆ Cookie ☆

"AH AHHHHHH" The astrologer moaned. "BAARRRBIIILLLLUUUUSSS."

Strange sounds of fabric and skin commence. 

The camera pans from the astrologer on the bed, to a mensa covered in commissioned paintings of Barbillus. He's featured in multi sexy poses such as: lying on a sick bed, constipation, throwing up.

On the opposite side of the cubiculum, towards the back cum dim light, is another mensa. This one covered in commissioned drawings of Polia et Rufus, both cum red 'X's on them. Next to those is a another commissioned drawing... this one of... QUINTUS?!

☆ Cookie - end☆

♡AN: Got our unit 3 textbooks! Fucking hyped


End file.
